I'm sorry
by HeyItsBells
Summary: AJ and Punk have been happily married for 1 year and a half, but when Punk accidentally calls her a dumbass, will this relationship stay together? ONESHOT!


**Hi! Bella here with ANOTHER AJPunk oneshot. This idea just came to me today in Spanish Class. Punk has been out of line lately, and when he calls AJ a dumbass, their future is called into questioning.**

* * *

AJ wakes up to being held by her husband, CM Punk. They were both in their giant king size bed, in their room at their house in New Orleans.

She lets a yawn escape her lips before she gets up and puts a kiss on Punk's lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, it was just a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning Punky Bear, how did you sleep?" she asked the Straight-Edge Former WWE Champion. Punk has been very ornery since he lost his title to The Rock at The 2013 Royal Rumble. They were heading to Extreme Rules but, Punk was still very pissed.

"Awesome," he muttered. Punk wasn't really a morning person, so him and AJ barely talked during the mornings.

"Cool Babe, let's get dressed, it's 5:30 AM, we need to be in the airport by 7:30 to catch the flight. Let's start getting dressed."

They both get out of their bed and get dressed; AJ wore Punk's yellow GTS shirt with a nice pair of skinny jeans and her signature Converse. Her hair was left loose, as usual. Punk wore his "Knees 2 Faces" shirt, basketball shorts and his orange Nike's.

Without their suitcases (Neither of them noticed they didn't have them) they made it out to the front of the hotel, into the parking lot where their Rental car was. They entered the car just before AJ said,

"Punky, I feel like we are missing something,"

"Now's when you tell me AJ?"

"Well, Punky i'm sorry, but now is when i got that feeling,"

She spent a few minutes of thinking until a light bulb lit inside her crazy-chick brain.

"I remember! The suitcases, we left them in the hotel room. Fail, hahaha" she said which made Punk's blood boil.

"You forgot the suitcases in the room?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ya Punky, but I can just go up and get them, it is like 2 minutes away and we have A BUNCH of time left," she said, a little bit scared.

Then, Punk started yelling. LOUD.

"AJ. How could you leave the suitcases in the room?! Now i need to go all the way up and get them then come back!" he yelled this so loud 1/2 the parking lot turned their heads towards them.

AJ felt embaressed on so many levels.

"Look Phil I love you, but don't you DARE give me additude. And also-" he cut her off.

"AJ, face it, you are a DUMBASS!"

Her jaw almost reached the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Um, please repeat that?" she whispered.

"I SAID YOU ARE A DUMBASS!" he screamed in her face.

A single tear fell out of AJ's chocolate brown eye.

"Yes, Punk, i'm a dumbass, i know," she muttered.

She then took a minute to compose herself and said, "BRB," and stormed furiously and heartbroken, at the same time, out of the car, slamming the door behind her, going up to the room, crashing onto the bed and sobbing onto the pillows.

How could Punk, Her **husband, **say that to her, especially after everything they have been through together in their lives? After a few minutes of sobbing, she fell asleep, knowing clearly she was a dumbass.

* * *

_1 HOUR LATER..._

Punk felt horrible for what he did to AJ. He called his sweet, sensible wife AJ a dumbass. He didn't mean it at ALL, it just slipped out. He felt like a female abuser.

After a few minutes of pondering of whether he should go look for AJ, he finally got out of his rental car and went on his 'journey' to look for his wife.

First, he asked the people in the parking lot.

'Oh ya she went that way,' said a woman with 2 children in a double stroller. She pointed to her left. That is where Punk went. That lead him back to the hotel.

He asked the lady at the front desk

'Yes she went to her room,' she said. Punk took the elevator back up to their room.

* * *

Punk finally made it to the hotel room that him and AJ shared. He took a deep breath before finally knocking on the front door. He waited a few seconds before AJ answered it.

"April, Babe, look, i'm sorry. I'm sorry i called you a dumbass. It isn't true at all. I just... I guess... Damn it, i guess i'm just a little mad over losing my title to The Rock at The Royal Rumble, and i took it out on you. I'm sorry Baby, please forgive me,"

April looked him in the eyes and said, "Punk, what you said was really hurtful. You promised you would never say that, and to not be a jerk like Daniel. Now you come back here and apologise? How am i supposed to respond to that?" she whispered.

Punk felt like a jerk. It was not her fault at all, and Punk to take it out on AJ?

"I don't know Baby, it just slipped out, and i'm sorry,"

AJ thought about it for a second before saying, "Punk, i will only forgive you IF"

"If what? Spill it babe," Punk said in anticipation.

"If you promise me something," she muttered.

"Promise you what?"

Punk got closer to AJ and she whispered, oh so quietly,

"Please Punky, don't hurt me again,"

Punk grabbed the shirt and pulled her close and placed a soft, delicate, oh so gentle kiss on her smooth lips.

"Promise,"

* * *

**How sweet, AJ forgave him. Want more oneshots of AJPunk or another couple? Review! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! They only improve my writing :)**

**-BellaFutureDivasChampion**


End file.
